Secret Kid/Credits
Full credits for Secret Kid. Logos Opening Paramount Players and Paramount Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Nickelodeon Movies / Walden Media A Kerner Entertainment Company / Marv Films Production A Christopher McQuarrie Film "SECRET KID" Closing Directed by Christopher McQuarrie Produced by Matthew Vaughn, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner • Glenn Ficarra Nicholas Stoller Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis Story by Nicholas Stoller Owen Vaccaro Amy Adams Emily Blunt Jamie Chung Dwayne Johnson Johnny Deep Andy Samberg Anna Kendrick with Neil Patrick Harris and Chris Pratt Music by Henry Jackman and John Powell Editor Stan Salfas, CAS Crawl Art Casting by John Papsidera, CSA Cast (In Order of Appearance) TBA Additional Voices Carin Baker Elizabeth Bartley William Calvert David Cowgill Lynn Evans Jeff Fischer Jason Griffith Terence Matthews Scott Menvile Richard Miro Masasa Moyo Juan Pacheco Constance Parng Dennis Singletary Jaquita Ta'le Rajia Baroudi Ranjani Brow David Chen Brian T. Delaney Chase Fein Jackie Gonneau Wendy Hoffman Janora McDuffie David Michie Andrew Morgado Richard Ortega Devika Parikh Jessica Pennington Eliza Jane Schneider Kelly Stables Matt Wolf Shelby Young Story Story Artists C. Raggio IV David Silverman Robert Zemeckis Chris Williams Laurent De la Chapelle Ben Loggins Flynn Rodriguez Ralph Eggleston Chris Wedge Jill Culton Wendy Seddon Andy McQuan Glen McIntosh Kathleen Thorson Good Stephen Heneveld Cody Cameron Bob Persichetti Art Department Visual Development Artists Borja Montoro Cavero Cheryl Ryan Nora Voutas Jin Kim Richard Turner Jenny Harder Rob Bredow Timothy Rodriguez Glen McIntosh Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Scott Watanabe Debbie Yu Chris Williams Crystal Chesney-Thompson Karey Kirkpatrick Jared Stern Editorial Asset Production Animation Services by Movie Land Digital Production Services THE REST IS COMING SOON, SO STAY TUNED! Animation Services (China) by Original Force Modeling Modeling Lead Geng Huiming Modelers Jiang Mengran Wang Caoyihan Chen Xiuxiu Fan Zheng Wang Bin Tao Houlin Ma Haoran Chen Qianjin Zou Jun Liang Chen Zheng Shanshan Zhang Xinru Zhang Hui Quan Changhao Layout Animation Animators Yang Manqing Deng Jiajia Yang Wenjun Gu Kaihui Zang Li Liu Ming Li Yayu Hu Shaoxiong Feng Mengfan He Jiakun Liu Huixiang Ma Tengkun Wang Penglei Zhou Youwang Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Burasate Uttha Phonphet Chuenthongkham Silapakarn Sanikosai Natthanon Thetngamtuan Yang Chun Zhao Yaochen Shen Zhouxu Wang Bo Zhou Rui Sheng Xia Li Shiting Chen Fengzhen Li Ling Gou Xiaoping Dong Rui Zhou Yang Wang Zihua Xu Chenfei Khanet Thongcharoen Thiti Sangmanee Suvijak Roongsrithong Pattarapoom Chaichamroonpan Panithi Poochapunth Pipeline Lead Technical Director Hou Zhiying Technical Directors Wu Jiajian Pan Yu Luis Barrancos He Wanyi Chen Miwei Wu Xiaomeng Wu Zhen Guo Yang Yang Zhenyan Lu Longfei Li Yanjing Gu Hailiang Li Xue Yang Wenyu Lighting & Compositing Lighting Lead Lv Yun Lighting Artists Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Compositing Lead Liu Xiangyu Compositing Artists Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Management Production THE REST IS COMING SOON, SO STAY TUNED! Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2021 Paramount Players & Paramount Animation, A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits